


Hired Company

by SamuelJames



Series: Escort [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escort AU. Ryan's first meeting with a potential client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired Company

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hired Company  
> Characters: Tom Ryan, James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Escort AU. Ryan's first meeting with a potential client.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Tom Ryan drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Standard rates get you my company for whatever event your attending. Premium rates will get you company in your bed afterwards." Ryan handed over a small price list to the older gentleman who took it cautiously.

"Safe sex is mandatory and I'd need advance payment."

He watched Mr Lester's reactions as he read the list.

"What if I offered you two thousand to stay all night?"

Ryan smiled. "You're no Richard Gere and this is not some Pretty Woman scenario. I don't do overnights but I'm worth my prices. Isn't sex what you wanted when you contacted Discreet Elite?"

"Yes."


End file.
